


Lion Eyes [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Supernatural, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bobby Singer is a better father then John Winchester, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mutant Dean Winchester, Mutant Sam Winchester, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: "No matter what, you can't tell Dad, Sammy."





	Lion Eyes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lion Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978403) by [Saj_te_Gyuhyall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saj_te_Gyuhyall/pseuds/Saj_te_Gyuhyall). 



##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Supernatural/Lion%20Eyes.mp3) | 9MB | 00:08:48



##### Streaming


End file.
